


you ain't gonna walk alone

by amosanguis



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Navy, Fraternization, M/M, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with his sort-of-kind-of-definitely-crazy captain wasn’t in Billy’s life plan, but goddammit, he’s going to power through.  He’s a good sailor like that.  Not that Flint makes it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you ain't gonna walk alone

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [iwtv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [iwtv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> Title from "Wave On Wave" by Pat Green
> 
>  **Terminology note** : CLP is “cleaner, lubricant, and preservative”; a “mounted .50 cal” is a .50 cal machine gun that is ready-to-use and mounted at a gun station on the side of a ship; a “p-way” is a passage way, or a hall way.
> 
>  **Prompt:** A modern AU! where Flint and Billy fall in love if you wanna write a longer fic,or a shorter fic where they hook up/ start dating with some angst.

-z-

 

The rules on fraternization are simple: don’t fuckin’ do it.

But when Flint’s tongue is down his throat, Billy decides he’s never cared much for the rules anyway.

 

-x-

 

Things stay between them – their relationship (if that’s even what it could be called) doesn’t affect their work on the boat, so it’s no surprise that no one notices.

They arrive on base in separate cars, leave at different times.

And when they’re underway for the weekend, Billy still makes sure to keep his distance from officer country – buries himself in keeping up the ship’s weaponry.  He lovingly coats every mounted .50 cal in CLP, makes sure there isn’t a hint of rust.

When they run into each other in the p-way, Billy quickly steps to the side and saya, “Attention on deck.”  And if he feels a thrill run through him at the sight of his captain, Billy hides it quickly – not only from Flint – but from whoever else was around.

 

-

 

They’re back in their home port and Billy’s circled the neighborhood twice to make sure there were no cars he recognized before he pulls into Flint’s drive.

Flint answers his door quickly and immediately hooks his fingers into Billy’s belt loops.

They crash together like waves on the hull of the ship Flint commands so easily – rough yet steady.

 

-x-

 

Things don’t start going to shit until they’re half-way through their deployment, when they’ve pulled into Dubai and everyone has managed to find themselves in the same bar.  Half the crew is drunk and the other half is passed out.

Billy doesn’t remember much – just that he definitely crawled into Flint’s lap as a _fantastic_ song came over the speakers of the club and he’s grinding his hips down and Flint’s fingers are hot at his waist.  Between breaths, Flint says, “Don’t fuckin’ stop.”

 

-

 

Someone took pictures.

 

-

 

The trial is swift and the XO quickly does away with first Flint and then Billy.

 

-x-

 

Billy frames the article of his Captain’s Mast from the Navy Times and makes sure to hang it in the cabin of their new boat.

Flint glares at it every time and Billy just smirks.

“Fuck ‘em,” he says.

“Yeah,” Flint says, snorting even as he walks out of the cabin to cast off the line – their little fishing trawler steadily making its way into the water.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
